battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle for Dream Island Wiki
BFDIA Contestants.png|BFDIA|link=Battle for Dream Island Again|linktext=Part 5, the last part of BFDIA 5, are out, and BFDIA 6 will be out... eventually. BFDIA 5e.PNG|The Long-lost Yoyle City|link=The Long-lost Yoyle City|linktext=After months of travelling, the contestants finally reached the summit of Yoyle Mountain! matcheliminate.png|Match is actually out!|link=Match|linktext=Match is actually eliminated! Find more about this contestant by clicking below. scaredneedle.png|Tension builds|link=Battle for Dream Island Again|linktext=Scared about the next elimination? Catch up on past episodes or character bios! Latest Episode The Long-lost Yoyle City is the fifth and the final part of the fifth episode of Battle for Dream Island Again. The episode starts out with Pin defrosting and says that the HPRC is stolen. The FreeSmart gets across the Goiky Canal and reaches Yoyleland. Ruby goes out of the window, grabs some yoyleberries, and asks Bubble if she wants some. She says yes. They eat the yoyleberries and turn into metal. Needle defrosts and startles Pin. Pin then says she is curious to know what would happen if Coiny and Nickel were put next to each other. Needle says that theres no "point" waiting and Pin states that that's a good "point". Then Pin kicked Coiny onto Nickel, which makes the screen blurry like in Get in the Van, and causes a hole to appear. Needle asks if they would go in, but Pin says it will ruin the fun like how Needle wouldn't want to see herself in a movie. Needle then asks if this is normal but Pin says she doesn't know. Not much later, the hole explodes and the hole spits out a lot of money at a rate that seemed almost instantaneous. (READ MORE...) Previous Episodes: It's a Monster – No More Snow! – BFDIA 5b – Get in the Van – More... Poll Now that Cary (and possibly Michael) is back (he uploaded Algicosathlon Day 15), when do you think BFDIA 6 will come out? Early April 2015 Late April 2015 May 2015 June 2015 July ~ September 2015 October ~ December 2015 2016 or later Never Archive – More polls About Welcome to the Battle for Dream Island Wiki! We are a collaborative encyclopedia about Battle for Dream Island, and it's sequel, Battle for Dream Island Again. We have articles and files. Battle for Dream Island is a web-series created by jacknjellify on YouTube. It revolves around a bunch of anthropomorphic objects, who are competing in a competition, to win the grand prize of Dream Island, a luxurious island. Please add and share your knowledge, but vandalism and unwanted edits may lead to consequences. If you have any problems, leave a message on one of our admin's talk page. Note that this wiki is for canonical BFDI information only. However, you're welcome to post fan-made materials on the fan page, , or the fan fiction wiki. Links Official links *BFDI playlist *jacknjellify's YouTube channel *carykh's YouTube channel *HTwins.net *Google+ *Facebook *Twitter *The BFDI Shop *Recommend a character Related wikis *Battle for Dream Island Fan Fiction Wiki *Inanimate Insanity Wiki Latest activity __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse